


Last Night

by RocioZero



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: BlamasuWeek, BlamasuWeek2020, M/M, Yaoi lime, ZamaBlack, blamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioZero/pseuds/RocioZero
Summary: One day like any other, Zamasu wakes up next to Black but notices something definitely different –they are both naked. The problem? He has no recollection of what happened the night before.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu, Zamasu/Goku Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a contribution for Blamasu Week 2020. Long live the Blamasu!

The sunlight shyly entered through the windows covered only by the thin curtains, the atmosphere began to warm slowly, the sky was already clear. It was a warm spring morning.  
Zamasu opened his eyes lazily, caught by the light of dawn. He blinked a few times and yawned, his senses waking up. He immediately noticed the figure of Black, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, with his back turned to him. He raised his hand to brush the hair that fell on his forehead, but as he did so, he noticed that his arm was sleeveless. Zamasu frowned, somewhat confused. He propped himself up on his elbows and sat on the bed, but as he did so, the sheets that covered him slid down his torso, making him see that he was totally naked. Zamasu widened his eyes, puzzled. As if in a reflex act, he quickly took the sheets to wrap his chest and hide his nakedness, but in doing so he also stretched the corner that covered his partner, uncovering him and revealing another surprise –Black was also naked. Zamasu was stunned. Neither of them had ever slept without clothes, what was happening? Black moved a little and scratched the side of his abdomen, probably as a result of his body meeting the cool of the environment, which agitated the young kai even more. Carefully, he released the sheets and put them back on his counterpart so he wouldn't wake up. Then he peeked over the edge of the bed and found his shirt and pants lying on the floor. He stopped for a few seconds to think how they got there, but stopped his mental debate to get up, get dressed and go to the bathroom. He was obviously still too groggy to think things through clearly.  
When he got out of the bathroom, Zamasu started preparing everything for breakfast. After putting to heat water for tea, he leaned against the counter and examined the situation. What had happened last night? And why couldn't he recall? He closed his eyes, trying to remember. He remembered that the day before Black had left after noon, while he had gone out to find herbs for tea in a nearby region. Then… Ah, yes, Black had returned after sunset. Zamasu frowned a little, his eyes still closed. He remembered that Black had been injured by Trunks, and had bleeding injuries on his chest and arms. He immediately cured it with his divine powers, and then… Then… Zamasu opened his eyes and turned his attention to the hob, to pour the already hot water over the herbs. While he waited for the tea to brew, he closed his eyes again, brought his hand to his chin, and returned to his meditation. He recalled that after curing Black's injuries the previous day, they ate some snacks, and later went together to the room . But then… The images became blurred and vague, as if he hadn't paid attention at that moment, as if his consciousness had been suddenly clouded. He made an effort to remember, trying to be guided by the few details he visualized… and then he remembered. The wetness on his lips, the burning on his cheeks, his hips moving involuntarily, the unholy moans escaping his mouth. Zamasu's eyes widened, surprised by his own memories. He had had sex with Black. But how, why? They had never done something like this before; they didn't have that kind of relationship and they hadn't talked about it either. How could he do something like that without even having discussed it? He frowned and tried to recall what they had talked about the night before, but he couldn't recall talking about it with Black. Nothing, not a sentence… Not a word during the whole act. How did they do something like that without saying anything at all!? Zamasu shook his head, frustrated by his own lack of insight. He turned and went back to the kettle to strain the tea leaves. Then he took out the set of cups and prepared everything to take to the table on the terrace, wondering how he would go about talking about this with Black if he didn't even understand how it had happened. Perhaps the cool outside would help him clear his thoughts and remember how such extraordinary circumstances happened.

In the bedroom, a sleepy groan broke the silence in the room. Black shivered under the covers, slowly opening his eyes. The sunlight was his best alarm clock. He rolled over on the mattress but found no one else; it was obvious, Zamasu always got up first. He lifted the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, but realized instantly that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Black got uneasy and immediately scrutinized the entire room, looking for the presence of Zamasu; maybe he could explain why he was sleeping naked. But there was no one else in the room. He got up, taking the sheets with him to cover his body, and walked around the bed, until he found his clothes thrown carelessly on the floor. He dressed quickly, wondering what had happened to have ended up sleeping stripped of all clothing . He didn't remember when he went to sleep, or when he took off his clothes. It wasn't normal not to remember something so trivial. He looked at the room –his gi, sash, and boots were neat and ready, unlike the other garments. Black sat on the edge of the mattress to put on his shoes, while still wondering what had happened. He frowned and tried to remember. The day before he had gone to destroy a town in the east, and on the way he had an encounter with Trunks. He was injured a couple of times, but upon his return Zamasu cured him. His memories faded for a moment, mixing with other blurry images. He could visualize Zamasu's hands on his chest to heal him… but he also remembered those same hands caressing him with passion and lust. The kind gaze of Zamasu mixed with other images of his narrowed eyes, looking at him with desire. He remembered a warmth running through his body when Zamasu healed him… but he also remembered his body burning with a different fire. Finally the memories separated, making it clear that they had been two very different experiences. Zamasu had healed him with his healing power. And he had slept with him too. Black's eyes snapped open, flustered and incredulous. How did that happen? It wasn't the kind of encounter they would have without discussing it first, and he just couldn't remember ever bringing the subject up. It wasn't something he expected from Zamasu… but neither from himself . What the heck happened there!? Black ran his hand over his face and head, searching for some coherence in his thoughts. He needed to clear himself before remembering everything. He finished putting on his boots and headed for the bathroom.  
The saiyan threw a good amount of water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror, looking there for an answer. At the same time, Zamasu sat on the chair on the terrace, letting the cool air help him collect his thoughts. They were determined to get rid of that uncertainty. They both reviewed their memories of the previous day again: Black had returned wounded from his mission, Zamasu cured him. They ate a snack together. Then they retired to their room, and then… Right! They had a chat like every day, the two of them in bed. But something was different that day… The memories finally unfolded in their heads.

****************************************************

It was already night, the bedroom was lit by a nightstand. Black was lying face down on the bed, bare-chested and eyes closed, moaning softly. Zamasu was sitting astride him at the height of his hips, massaging the hard muscles of his counterpart's back with both hands. They had casually discovered some time ago that Black's body benefited from being stimulated by massage, in a way that the power of healing could not achieve; it relaxed and revitalized him in a different way, so Zamasu helped him every so often giving him a session to stretch his muscles and de-stress his owner.

"Nnh…" Black moaned, surrendered to the touch of his other self.

"Does it hurt here?" Zamasu tightened his grip on his shoulder blades.

"Yes. Ah, that feels so good…" Black let out amid his sighs of pleasure.

Zamasu forcefully massaged the muscles of his waist, back, neck and arms, knowing that he was on the right track as he listened to the pleasant moans of his counterpart. When finished, he rubbed his hands along the length of that back, to relax the muscles after the intense stimulation. "I think that's enough for today."

"Yes. Thanks," Black whispered, his voice muffled by the sheets against his mouth. After a few seconds, Black rolled over onto his back; Zamasu rose slightly to facilitate the movement but didn't leave his position on top of his legs. "Tell me, Zamasu…" He made a short pause. "Don't you dislike this body?"

"No," Zamasu didn't have to think twice.

"Really? Even if it's a mortal body full of limitations and weaknesses?" When he said it, he brought his right hand closer and began to gently caress the lower part of Zamasu's thigh, unconsciously expressing what he was talking about.

"They are very few in comparison of the strengths that it has." Zamasu imitated his companion, casually caressing his abs without moving his arms. "Do you like your body?"

"Yes, of course. I have wanted it since I saw it."

"Do you miss the old one?"

"Not really. It is a little strange not to see my old beauty reflected when I look in the mirror. But even if I miss that body, I still have yours to admire it." Black let out a soft, accomplice smile, while he ran through Zamasu's arm with a caress to reach his hand, which he took and caressed for a moment before releasing him. Zamasu returned a sly smile, while he continued caressing his partner's belly. "This body is the ideal one to carry out our plans, to achieve our dream. But we also know that, despite everything, it is a mortal body. Nothing will change that."

"There is no need to," Zamasu quietly moved his caresses toward the chest of his partner. "It's comfortable for you, it serves our purposes, and it's not unpleasant. You should not worry about that." Black continued stroking the thighs of his companion, this time with both hands. Their caresses were soft and rhythmic, like a simple background for their conversation. "What does bother me is seeing it hurt by humans and their rebellion." Zamasu frowned slightly. "This divine body should not be defiled." At the end of the sentence, Zamasu bent down and placed a dry kiss on Black's chest at the junction of his pectorals. The saiyan's pulse and breathing quickened at that image, and at the contact with Zamasu's hair brushing against his bare skin. "This body belongs to a god now. It should only be worshiped," the kai whispered.

Zamasu remained at that angle, almost leaning over Black, looking into his eyes, while he continued to caress his chest. Black swallowed hard, despite the lump in his throat. He moved his hands up Zamasu's legs until they reached his hips, which he stroked on the sides more firmly. The kai brought his caresses to the sides of the other's chest. A silent and mutual game of seduction. Black intruded one hand under his counterpart's shirt and the other brought it to his face to caress his cheek. Zamasu nuzzled against it, sliding his hands down Black's chest and leaning fully on him. Their gazes were fixed on the other, lit with an irresistible desire that they didn't know until that day. And telling them that there was no going back.

*****************************************************

Zamasu and Black's gazes were lost in nothingness, absorbed by that memory that had finally been unlocked. So that had happened. Something completely spontaneous, unforeseen, unpredictable. Something that had ripped them out of their routine and set their minds to play in a way they weren't used to. That day they had sex for a long time, taking advantage of their mutual stamina, simply letting themselves be carried away by their impulses of the moment. No need to say a word, more than their own names in ecstasy. When they finished, they only cleaned themselves a bit and went to sleep without dinner, without getting dressed, without justifying themselves. As if the act had taken their consciousness away. Part of it was definitely gone, and that's why it took them so long to recall what had happened; it was like a mental hangover. A mist that hid from them that which they had never expected to see in their memories.  
The gods sighed. They were surprised to remember what they actually did –to act so impulsively, without restraint, regardless of the afterward. And, at the same time, it didn't surprise them. They wouldn't have got involved in a totally spontaneous and silent sexual relationship if there hadn't previously been a sexual tension between them, which they were aware of but they ignored at will. A 'something' that had begun to grow slowly between them, but which they never gave room to, neither in their actions nor in their thoughts , believing it was insignificant. But there it was. And it wasn't unreasonable if you thought about it carefully. Black feeling Zamasu's hands traveling and massaging a large extension of his body, with his partner's crotch incessantly brushing his buttocks and legs… Zamasu caressing those strong and voluptuous muscles in various ways, while he heard the saiyan exhale those soft moans of pleasure… Whatever existed between them had become sexual from those intimate massage sessions they shared. They both knew it, it wasn't a surprise. But they definitely didn't expect their wishes to be unleashed so abruptly, and that the other would accept them and reciprocate. This could completely change their relationship as partners and companions, and that possibility unsettled them a bit. But it would be useless to hide the fact, all that was left was to face the truth.

Black wiped his face vigorously, sighed heavily and went to the kitchen; from there he could see Zamasu sitting on the terrace, waiting for him with breakfast ready as every day. But this wasn't a day like all the others, today it would be awkward to speak. He took a deep breath and went out to meet his partner.

"Good morning, Zamasu," Black took a seat at one side of the table.

"Good morning," Zamasu replied with his usual politeness.

Black brought the teapot closer and poured the tea into his cup , which was already in its place. Zamasu kept his eyes straight ahead, as if lost in the green landscape of the forest that surrounded the cabin; Black poured his tea slowly. Both avoided the other one's gaze by all possible means.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Zamasu wasted no time in breaking the ice, although his gaze was still ahead. Black returned the teapot to the platter in the center of the table.

"Partly," Black took the cup with both hands; Zamasu didn't react. "Did it bother you?" Black turned to Zamasu, unsure about his counterpart's perception.

"No." Zamasu glanced at him as he answered, but looked back quickly. "But… why not?" he said as if wondering to himself, frowning a little.

"Because for a long time there has been this tension between us, invisible and hidden, that we never talked about but that I'm sure we both perceive." Black kept a somewhat frustrated expression, looking down at his reflection in the tea.

"Yes. That's right," Zamasu sighed. "I thought it would never be necessary to bring it up."

"That was probably our mistake," Black took a small salty snack from the platter. "What made that… attraction no longer resist the confinement and unleash openly. To the point of taking control of us."

"We are gods. Is it so easy for us to fall into the temptations of the flesh?" Zamasu let out a weak, pitiful smile.

"I told you, my body is weak in certain respects. Now I have corroborated it." Black put the snack in his mouth.

"You are obviously not the only one."

Black finally looked up and laid his gaze on Zamasu, who was still staring ahead. "Although… it depends on how you think about it. Remember –any human practice, performed by the gods, becomes divine."

Zamasu turned slightly, this time holding his gaze, smiling. "I never hinted otherwise."

Zamasu raised his cup and took a sip. It was no surprise to either of them that they agreed on this issue, to the same as with any other; they were the same person, after all. But would they also agree on how this would affect their relationship in the future?

"What would you think of me if I said I would like to do it again?" Zamasu looked back to his counterpart, lowering his voice. "I enjoyed it".

"Me too. A lot. So, in my opinion… that would be great."

Zamasu reached out his hand and took Black's on the table, squeezing it lovingly. "Maybe it's just time to pay attention to those desires that we try so hard to ignore… and let them speak out a bit," Zamasu smiled softly at his other self.

"Just speak?" Black raised an eyebrow, playfully.

"Or shout. As they want," the kai's eyes narrowed with a sly smile.

"I could not agree more."

Black brought his hand to his lips, to kiss the back of Zamasu's while keeping his gaze on. When he returned it, without letting go, Zamasu gently stretched the other's arm, to bring the two closer and join in a wet kiss. Black returned the kiss, and with his free hand caressed Zamasu's cheek. They didn't want to restrict themselves from anything after having tasted the pleasures that their partner could bring them, even if they had eternity ahead of them to enjoy it.  
After a few moments of indulging each other, they both separated, keeping their eyes on each other, and returned to their place to continue with breakfast. Black finally took a sip from his cup.

"The tea is tastier than usual today," Black held the cup close to his lips.

Zamasu gave a soft snort, smiling mischievously. "I cannot imagine why."


End file.
